


The World of Crafting

by Lunamichi



Category: Homestuck, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Discovery, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunamichi/pseuds/Lunamichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to a new world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World of Crafting

**Author's Note:**

> I have a problem.
> 
> AU based off of ideas from tumblr user Blimpcat.

Two young men stand in the middle of a vast terrain. This was the day where they found that fooling around in the town hall treasury was probably the stupidest idea they had ever had. John Egbert along with his best friend Dave Strider were supposed to go into the forest to collect some lumber for the town because it was their turn for the month. John found that the usual guard at the town hall treasury was gone so he wanted to take the opportunity to slip inside and take a look around. They were never allowed to go into the treasury so they didn’t know what was inside but they heard that was where a few retired soldiers kept their spoils from old battles. John just wanted to see them and didn’t think there was any point in just hiding it away from everyone. Just a harmless look around that was all. Dave cautiously followed making sure no one saw them.

“All I see in here is like old armour and junk. Nothing that cool. Do they really have to guard it and block it off geesh!” John complained as he shuffled through items.

“Dude don’t mess things around. Leave them in place or someone will know we’ve been in here,” Dave warned as he kept watch at the door. If the guard came back and stood at the door they would have to find another way out.

“Don’t worry they won’t find out. Like anyone ever comes in here anyway why would they notice? It’s so dusty in here,” John waved at the air where he had unsettled some items making dust fly everywhere, “They just shove some guy in the front and that’s about it.”

“Shit John he’s coming back.”

“We’ll just go out the back window. It can only be opened from the inside it’s okay chill,” John looked through a few more items until he found something unrecognizable, “Whoa what’s this?”

Dave walked over to inspect the item along with telling his friend to quiet down to make sure the guard didn’t find them, “It’s round. An orb. Weird we rarely get round items around here.”

“Yeah wonder what it is. Maybe it’s magical and one of the old soldiers took it from a witch or a wizard!” John then started trying to get it to do something even though he had no idea what.

“Come on man it’s just some random darkened glass thing. Put it down and let’s get out of here,” Dave placed his hand on top of the orb in John’s hand to take it away from him but as soon as his hand made contact with it, light shone bright from the orb and blinded the two.

The two now found themselves in the middle of nowhere with no civilization in sight around them what so ever. They were completely and utterly lost. The two boys looked around to see if they could find anything nearby. They climbed trees and went over the hills but there was nothing but nature, more trees and animals. Somehow they had also ended up in a location that sat by a beach, an entrance to a mine, snowy hills and a bunch of swamplands a little across the water behind them. It was one of those rare rumoured multi-environmental areas that the soldiers in town would tell tales about.

“I’m guessing that was a teleportation orb,” John stated the obvious.

Dave exhaled in defeat after they tried walking for a bit but to no avail. They were in the middle of nowhere and they had no idea which direction they would have to go to get back to their town, “Looks like we’ll have to make a temporary home here for now until we somehow find a way back to town.”

Instead of looking distraught his friend was actually excited instead, “Then we have to collect wood and build a house for the night before night falls and the monsters come out. And then figure out in the morning what else we’re going to do.”

“You seem unusually over enthusiastic about this,” Dave raised a brow at him, “We’re lost and who knows how many miles from home.”

“It’s like going on that adventure we always wanted to go on! Well of course we had planned on going with Rose and Jade when we were older, but I guess in this case our plans moved a bit unexpectedly.”

“So do you plan on going home or living out here forever?”

“No of course we’re going to concentrate on going home but in the mean time we have to build a house and find a way to survive before finding a way home right?” John made a very good point, “If we make it back home from this it would let the adults know that we can be self-sufficient and not baby us so much anymore and warning us about the dangers of the wild. We can clearly take care of ourselves and we can prove it this way!”

“Or when we finally get home they’re going to lock us in a prison for messing with the treasury,” Dave rolled his eyes at John’s ‘oh’ look, “The teleportation orb, did it by any chance teleport with us?”

John shook his head, “Well the adults will get mad but they won’t throw us in prison . . . right?”

“I was just kidding about the prison part. They know you fool around a lot any ways so the punishment shouldn’t be too harsh since you never mean any harm.”

“Hey you make it sound like I’m the only one that’s going to get in trouble!”

“I just wanted to get him out of the treasury I swear! This guy of course he had to snoop and I was trying to stop him. Unfortunately the orb activated when we both touched it and yeah,” Dave made a mock scenario. John playfully attempted to hit him but his friend dodged with a laugh, “Alright Master Prankster that got us into this mess. Let’s start building a house before night falls.”

John stuck his tongue out at his best bro but took his axe out anyways, “Bet I can get more wood than you.”

“Oh it’s so on. We stop when the sun is about 45 degrees past noon then we can start making this awesome living abode,” Dave took out his own axe and headed towards the nearest tree.

The two began to work on collecting lumber while making sure they could still see each other and not get lost. Soon a clearing was made perfect for where their temporary home would be and they met up to compare what was gathered. John lost in terms of his collection of wood but won in the chance that he had somehow collected 20 apples. The food they had on them was only enough for two meals so this helped. They would have to hunt for more food later. After a break for a meal they began working on their home.

Stranded in the middle of nowhere, oh what an adventure it will be.

***********************************************************************************

It had only been a couple of days but the boys already had a nice cozy little home complete with a few cows, pigs, and sheep with a little farm by the side to grow wheat and carrots. At the moment it was a very sustainable lifestyle.  Dave sought to improve this by deciding to go deep into the mines instead of just gathering some cobblestone from the outside edges.  They needed more coal anyways to cook food and for future smelting so the only choice was to go further into the dark caves. John wanted to go with him but Dave suggested it would be better if the work was divided and the other went to get some extra wood for just in case or to search for chickens. He would be fine since he had a bundle of torches with him.

“Well I guess don’t stay in there too long. We’ve never gone mining before and the adults always tell us about the dangers of the caves so just be careful I guess,” John scratched the back of his head as he saw his friend off at the entrance of the mines.

“Eh just a few hours. We want better shit than cobblestone and gravel dude. And you’re running low on arrows from that random wave of Zombies that came that one night so maybe you should work on getting that leftover gravel into flint and the chickens would be good a good idea for eggs. At most I can only get iron anyways so I won’t be in there all day. Maybe just half the day cause I want to get enough for a while,” Dave held out his fist with a smile and John connected the brofist.

“Alright when you come back you’re going to see awesome improvements to our place!”

“Sounds good man I look forward to it,” with a final wave he left.

Using torches as landmarks Dave went deep into the mines. Since it was pretty dark and no one was around he let his shades rest on his head. With the light he would be safe and if there were any stray monsters lurking about it would be fine since he had his iron crafted sword on him at all times. He was glad it was on him when they teleported. The mine was practically a coal mine since that was pretty much all Dave saw every ten or fifteen blocks. They wouldn’t have to worry about running out. There was quite a bit of iron too. Lucky for them they had teleported to a very convenient area.

A few hours passed as Dave worked. Soon he stopped for a lunch break and examined his findings. He had collected a whole lot of coal, a considerate amount of iron ore, and a few lapis lazuli ores. He had come across a couple of red stones but would have to come back for them later since his stone pickaxe wasn’t strong enough to mine them. The boy had no idea what the adult miners were complaining about. Mining wasn’t as dangerous or hard of a task as he thought. A bit tedious sure but that was about it. He didn’t even run into any monsters since he placed a fair amount of torches around.

Once he was done with his break he decided to gather for a little while longer before heading back. He was at his third iron find when he saw it. The first monster he was to encounter in the cave. But did he want to encounter it? It was nothing like he had ever seen before. Carefully moving behind a wall of cobblestone Dave peeked over the edge to look at the new monster. Definitely not a Zombie, or a Skeleton, or a Creeper. It was pretty tall and was dark compared to the other monsters. It wasn’t on fire so it couldn’t have been one of those mythical Blaze monsters. The only conclusion the boy could come to was an Enderman.

He had never seen an Enderman in his life but he had heard about them. They were tall dark beings that could teleport. Usually docile creatures but freaks out around humans for some reason. Their eyes glowed purple and little lights floated around them. Quite difficult to kill and were weak around water. If left alone they could be seen just carrying blocks around, for what no one knew. But this Enderman didn’t have a purple glow around him. His eyes shone bright red in the darkness as it carried around a cobblestone block. It looked around before shuffling father into the caves. Dave got the sudden bright idea to follow it to see what it was doing. He decided not to leave any more torches around in fear of it finding out where he was and then running away. Endermen were supposed to be docile right so it shouldn’t be too dangerous approaching it. As long as he stayed hidden it would probably be fine just to get a little closer.

Carefully following the red glow he quietly shifted closer as the creature moved blocks around. Hiding behind a small pile of stone Dave got a closer look at the Enderman. It was quite tall but was nothing like the descriptions from the adults in town. The monsters were described as scary, tall, dark, with unrecognizable faces. Maybe they said unrecognizable because everyone was too scared to ever get close to one. This particular Enderman looked pretty human to him aside from the glowy stuff, seemingly sharp overbite of teeth, and strange tall build. It even had fluffy looking dark hair kind of like John’s and dare he think it, kind of cute too. The red glow just gave off a mystical allure. Were things like these that scary?

The Enderman moved forward again with a block in hand. Dave waited and let it go for a bit before following but realized he couldn’t see which way it went. Looking back he could still see his last torch a little so he felt it was okay to go a tiny bit farther. He wanted to investigate the strange Enderman for a while longer. Walking slowly he climbed a couple of stones and looked around. Without caution he just continued to climb until there was a large wall in his way making him turn to his right and there he saw it. The Enderman building something on the side. With wide eyes the boy watched it as it turned around. It just gave him a confused look until their eyes met. The creature began to shake and screech before suddenly teleporting away.

Dave could hear its cries still echoing through the mines and it _hurt_. He never knew something could even make a sound like that. Running as fast as he could he bolted back to his torches and towards the exit. Realizing that the monster didn’t freak out until it saw his eyes Dave quickly put his sunglasses back on as he ran. He could hear the Enderman’s cries steadily behind him as he ran. Soon he could see his exit and was glad it was still light outside. For a quick second he looked back and saw the creature just standing there looking at him with glowing red eyes. It was calm now but looked at the boy with confusion before turning around and going back into the caves.

The boy stopped near the mine entrance and sat down to catch his breath. Okay so he learned why people didn’t approach Endermen but it stopped freaking out when he put his sunglasses back on. It probably had something to do with his eyes. Well at least he knew for next time and there was definitely going to be a next time. This was a once in a lifetime chance to encounter an Enderman and he was going to take it.

******************************************************************************

“Holy shit man how many sheep do you want us to have?” Dave had heard a sudden influx of ‘baa-ing’ so he went to the side of the house to investigate once he left the mines.

Outside he found sheep all huddled together trying to get the wheat in the one random hand sticking out above them. There were so many sheep the boy couldn’t even see his friend. He heard a quiet plea for help amidst the bleating sheep and rolled his eyes.

“Just toss the wheat outside of the pen and I’ll catch it.”

The arm did as it was told and threw the wheat. It landed just outside the pen so Dave picked it up and waved it in front of the sheep to lead them away from John. The boy then gasped for air once he was free from being smothered by the animals. Did he really have to gather that many? Well it was probably a good idea to have a supply of wool for extra clothes or jackets if they wanted to trek through the snowy areas. Now if only they knew how to make clothes.

“Thanks . . . How was . . . your trip,” John asked as he attempted to regain his breath.

“Eh,” Dave shrugged as he put the wheat away and watched as John left the pen, “Just got a bunch of materials and saw an Enderman.”

“An Enderman!? You saw one really!? What was he like!” energy immediately returned to his best friend, “Was it as scary as the stories say? Is it as horrifying? Come on dude tell me!”

“Alright alright calm your jets. I just spent a while running from it so I’m hungry again.”

“Oh okay. Do you uh want cake afterwards cause I made cake . . .”

“Sounds good,” the two headed to the entrance of the house.  As they walked around the animal pens Dave took a glance over to the growing fields and noticed an addition of sugarcanes. And right in front of the door was an additional new building. A chicken coop. John looked at it with pride and gave Dave a big grin before letting the boy take a peek inside. There were three chickens in there happily squawking about, “Wow you got a lot accomplished today.”

“Well off course! Can’t make cake without eggs you know or sugar. I was lucky to find those sugarcanes. What did you find? Aside from the Enderman of course.”

“I got a shit load of coal, iron, lapis lazuli, and I saw some gold ores and red stone that I couldn’t get. I’d have to go back tomorrow after making an iron pickaxe.”

“Gold? Wow how far did you go?”

“Apparently pretty far to find an Enderman,” the two entered the home and Dave was greeted by the smell of sweet confectionaries. Plural because for some reason John felt like baking 5 cakes, “Dude you homesick or something?”

John looked away, “Okay maybe a little.”

It would have been the best opportunity to pick at him about trying to show the adults that they didn’t need them but it didn’t seem appropriate at the time, “Me too.”

John gave him a bit of a sad smile, “I miss the girls too, wish they were here with us. It would be like a million times more awesome if they were here.”

A flash of light coming from outside the house answered his prayers. The two boys looked at each other before scrambling outside to find two girls looking around utterly confused. One the one with long dark hair spotted them and her face lit up.

“I found them!” Jade cried as she ran up to the boys and hugged them together.

“I’m guessing you found the teleportation orb,” Dave stated when Rose walked up to them with a relieved smile.

“Yes well you have been gone for a few days so we went to investigate. Everyone thought you two had disappeared in the forest but when the guard told us he heard something odd happening in the treasury before your disappearance it was obvious to check there first. I persuaded the guard into letting us check even though he thought it would be pointless.”

“I wanted to see the orb when Rose picked it up,” Jade stepped back and continued, “So I grabbed at it and then poof.”

“That’s exactly what happened with me and John.”

“Yes that was the conclusion I came to as well,” Rose smiled, “But I’m glad to see that you are both well.”

“They seem to be doing better than well, wow you guys built a house and made a farm and everything!” Jade awed at their little settlement.

“I must say I’m impressed,” Rose nodded in agreement, “A little.”

“What? What do you mean a little?” John was grinning proudly before but then deflated a bit.

“I’m guessing you two share a room with how small the home is and those outfits look like they haven’t been washed and look to be the only sort of clothing you have. Leaving them in such a state would surely have them torn in no time and then what would you wear.”

“Then we’re lucky to have you here sis. We have sheep for wool and dye for colour. Looks like you’ll be in charge of clothes making,” Dave assigned her job.

“Oh I suppose I will have to. And perhaps enchanting some materials for you.”

“In the morning we can work on making the house bigger and giving us all our own rooms and a bathroom since we can’t just have you two wash in the lake like we did. With the four of us it’ll be easier!” John bounded in his spot with excitement, “It was a good thing I spent most of the day just gathering wood for the extension of our home.”

Jade joined him, “Oh man this is so cool! I can take care of the animals and hunting for extra food!”

“Were you planning on heading home at all?” Rose asked Dave to the side as John and Jade continued to ramble about their new home.

“Yeah of course but first we had to find a way to survive. We were thinking of making mine cart tracks going in all directions or something so we could get to places easier once we got the right materials. That way we could scout around while still having easy access back to this temporary home. If we just walked around aimlessly we’d be zombie food and we would’ve had no idea where we were going. Plus if we did just decide to just walk you two would be stranded here with no tools or anything. Come on Rose give us some credit.”

“You were lucky to have some tools on you since you were supposed to be gathering wood that morning. But I guess I do have to give you credit for surviving this long. Maybe if we end up finding the right materials I could recreate the teleportation orb for us to have a way home.”

“Anyone hungry! I made some dinner and cake! Let’s just enjoy the night and then work in the morning,” John suggested as he waved the rest to follow him into the house.

Dave walked beside Jade and mouthed ‘he made five cakes’ while holding five fingers up making her giggle. With their full group things would be a lot more interesting.

******************************************************************************

Night soon fell and a pair of red glowing eyes peeked outside of the entrance of the mine. The Enderman cautiously looks around for any signs of movement. A cow moos and startles him but after realizing it was just a bunch of animals near him he carefully exited the mines. A house sat barely ten feet away from the mines. That was definitely not there a couple of days ago. He remembered last week he was sitting at the beach, which the house now blocked, talking to a few friends of his and now suddenly a human appears out of nowhere and messes up the balance of the land and traps animals. Where did he even come from? There were no human villages nearby. The closest one was miles and miles away. About a few weeks’ worth of travel. The boy he saw earlier couldn’t have just come on his own within just a few days. So he had to investigate.

Oh god there were four of them. The Enderman peeked through one of the windows stealthily making sure none of them saw him. They were all eating so their attention was occupied upon one another. Along with the blonde that he ran into there was also two other girls and another boy. They were fairly young so it was odd seeing them here with no other human adults around. They usually stuck together right? They weren’t like animals that let their young fend for themselves in the wild. It was too weird, but who gave them the right to suddenly just appear and mess up the land for their own comfort? They weren’t the only ones living in the area. Well okay he couldn’t blame them for creating shelter since their kind didn’t do well with the rest but did they really have to herd the nearby animals and make a farm as if they were going to live here forever? That boy was probably in the caves looking for stronger materials as well so who knew how long they would be there.

But the question was why was the boy so close to him during their encounter? It wasn’t hard to figure out he was an Enderman and even in the darkest of caves he wasn’t hard to see. The boy obviously had torches around as well. Humans should know the dangers of being around Endermen. Just looking into his eyes made him go into a state where he freaks out and can’t remember anything afterwards. He didn’t know why but it was just a thing that happened.  Yet the boy approached him as if he was looking for him. When the Enderman calmed down he found himself behind the running boy and was afraid that he was going to look at him again but when the blonde turned around again he had some strange dark things over his eyes. The boy was obviously afraid so the Enderman went back into the caves in confusion.

If he got his facts straight the humans weren’t here that long but long enough to build a fairly good settlement. Did anyone else notice these humans? How come they hadn’t told him?

“Pst,” a voice whispered behind him, “Karkat!”

The Enderman slowly turned around to find his Ocelot friend waving him over from behind a nearby tree. After giving one last glance to the humans he quickly teleported over to the short little creature. She then ran off indicating for him to follow. She ran fast and far, if he couldn’t teleport it would have been hard for him to catch up. She was the fastest Ocelot around and no one could out run her.

“Nepeta where are we going?” Karkat asked between teleports.

“We’re going to meet up with some of our furiends at that far cave on the edge of Vrisker’s territory. We wanted to find you earlier to talk about the two human boys but it was hard for Kanaya to find you in the caves,” she explained as they entered the snowy area.

“Two human boys? But there are two human girls there too. There’s four of them.”

“What? There were only two boys yesterday!”

“I just checked their fucking house there was definitely two girls with them.”

“This is weird we have to talk to the rest about this. They just appeared out of nowhere too!”

“What do you mean?”

“I’ll tell you when we get to the others,” she continued to run with a concerned look on her face.

They decided to save their other questions for later and soon they were at the entrance of a fairly complicated cave which Vriska the Cave Spider claimed as her territory. There waiting for them were a couple of their friends. Not everyone but the ones that usually hung around.

“Nice of you to join us Karkat. It was quite difficult to find you even if you were in your usual cave,” the Enderman looked over to his Creeper friend.

“Yeah sorry Kanaya even in one cave I’m not in one place for very long,” Karkat looked around and nodded at some of his friends until his eyes fell upon another Enderman like himself, “Terezi? It’s rare to see you outside of the caves. You like to stay down far below.”

“Who would miss an event like this? I heard humans appeared out of the blue so I figured I might as well  come on up and listen. I can tell the others in the Nether afterwards too.”

“So what’s the big deal? So humans appear, whatever. If there’s a problem then all we have to do is kill them right?” the Spider leaned against the wall with a bored look on her face.

“They’re pretty young humans. I think killing them would be going too far. It’s not like they’re taking all the animals. They’re trying to breed their own instead of just killing them all and it’s not like they’re taking too much space. I’ve been watching them for a while and they’re replanting trees any everything too!” Nepeta inputted.

“But the question that still poses is where did they come from? There are no human villages nearby are there not?” a Snow Golem bellowed from behind Karkat somewhat startling him. That thing always blended in especially in the night.

“Oh Equius you made it!” Nepeta smiled at her best friend before tentatively looking around, “Well okay the weird thing is that they just kind of appeared.”

“What do you mean by ‘just appeared’?” Kanaya inquired.

“So a couple of days ago I was just hunting and suddenly a flash of light appeared between me and the cow I was about to pounce onto. It startled me so I ran behind a hill. When I looked back those two boys just appeared where the light flashed. They looked confused and walked around the area a bit to see if they could find anything but couldn’t so they just started cutting down trees to make a house. I just watched them for a while. I didn’t dare confront them beclawse one of them had a sword on him.”

“So they literally appeared out of nowhere,” Vriska summarized.

“And apparently two more girls as well,” Karkat added.

“It looks like the girls appeared after the boys but they seem to be friends since they let them into their house so casually,” Nepeta concluded.

“So now what?” Vriska asked.

“I think it is best to leave them alone for now. Until they cause an actual disturbance it is best to leave them be,” Kanaya advised, “We stay away from them and they stay away from us. All will be well. They are just young humans after all and they seem to be taking care of the land after obtaining what they need so I see no need to take any action.”

“Boring. If things were fine then why the hell did we even have this stupid meeting?” Vriska scoffed.

“Does this mean we’re not allowed to approach the humans? Aw that’s no fun.”

“Terezi you know what happens to us when humans look us in the eyes. What if you turn into a fucking dragon and then flip out and kill them or not make it back to shelter when the sun rises? Like Kanaya said we should just leave them the fuck alone and they’ll do the same with us. End of story,” Karkat glared at the eye roll Vriska gave him while Terezi pouted. Being the Enderdragon had its ups and downs.

“Whatever later losers. Don’t call me about something so lame again,” with a hair flip the spider turned and left back into her cave.

“Aw well if we’re not allowed to bug the humans then I’m heading back too. See you later guys!” Terezi waved and followed Vriska inside.

The Snow Golem stood up from his sitting spot and prepared to leave, “Nepeta do not get too close to the humans. We do not know if they will harm you or not. If you wish to watch then watch from afar but be careful.”

“Yup sure thing! I’ll keep a watch on them to make sure they don’t do anything suspicious or plan to take over the area or anything. Well they fought of a group of Zombies once but well those guys were dumb and deliberately attacked them.”

“Those kinds of monsters aren’t like us. They attack almost anything on sight. Most Zombies are idiots aside from Sollux.”

“I guess you’re right. Well we’ll be going now! Have a nice night!” Nepeta waved to them before following Equius away.

Kanaya approached the Enderman before he decided to leave as well, “So what brought you outside of the caves for Nepeta to find you?”

“Turns out there’s an entrance to my area right beside their home and one of them was mining in there. He ran into me making me freak out and chase him for a while. He’s pretty fast I didn’t end up hurting him or anything. But then the fucking idiot looked back at me, something weird was covering his eyes so I didn’t flip again and then I let him leave. When it was dusk I left to see where he came from to find their home and the other humans,” Karkat told about his experience with annoyance, “And then Nepeta found me and here we are.”

“So are you going to let them continue mining in your caves?”

“Shit I forgot about that. They’re definitely going to go back for more materials and then mess up my entire home! Ugh!”

Kanaya patted his shoulder in reassurance, “Perhaps if you hang around in a certain area they’ll move on to a different cave or someplace else. I believe humans are usually taught about the dangers of our kind especially yours so if they’re bright enough then they should head someplace else.”

“I don’t think that blonde kid was that bright because he was literally right behind me when we locked eyes. Like what the hell he was so fucking close. Humans usually book it even from a far silhouette of us so I don’t know what the hell this kid’s deal is.”

“I could help scare them out of the cave for you if you’d like.”

“Well he was pretty scared when he ran so I’m not sure if I have to resort to asking for help just yet.”

“Just a suggestion. I’m always here if you do require assistance,” Kanaya gave him a smile as they began to walk back towards a difference entrance to their caves that were away from the human settlement.

“Don’t worry you know you’re always the first one I go to for problems.”

“Of course.”

The two continued to casually walk together speaking about other things aside from the humans. How their friends were doing or if they should visit the Netherworld soon and such. But at the back of Karkat’s mind he couldn’t help but think about that human that ran into him. Did humans usually have red eyes? What were those things covering his eyes once he ran away? It was hard not to be curious. A part of him was hoping he wouldn’t have to encounter him again but if the boy continued to venture in the mines it was inevitable wasn’t it?

Never in Karkat’s life had he imagined encountering any humans since he lived so far away from them yet suddenly their peaceful lives were interrupted by the sudden appearance of these beings.

********************************************************************************

John and the girls chatted all night about their future plans as Dave headed upstairs to make some beds for the girls. As he worked he couldn’t help but think about that Enderman that he didn’t get the chance to tell the others about because the girls suddenly showed up and John had forgotten.  Maybe if he went into the mines again he would see it again. He really wanted to since it was so different from the kind of Endermen that the adults back at the village spoke about. But of course the next encounter he would have to keep his shades on. It seemed to work when he looked at it a second time. Did it talk aside from screeching like that? Did it have a name? Maybe he was being too overly excited about it but he wanted to learn more about the mysterious creature.

Turns out there was quite the adventure ahead of them after all.


End file.
